Much ado about a Thorn
by Jacquelina-Comm
Summary: Marion's cousin, Rose, comes to Sherwood forest, and gets arrested by the sheriff when she found with Robin. Now it's up to Much and Rose's bodyguard, Thorn, to rescue her. I've always wanted Much to get a girl! Much/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Robin Hood characters.

* * *

Sherwood forest shimmered in the late evening light, as two figures made their way through the trees. One was an elegant, raven-haired ladyatop a white stallion; the other was a red-haired amazon wielding a long claymore. Suddenly, the amazon reached out and took the reains, stopping the horse in its tracks.

"We're bein' watched m'lady." She said, in a thick, Scottish burr. She lifted the heavy sword as easily as one might a twig.

Three men appeared from the trees and stood before the duo. Their leader appeared to be man with short, brown hair and a face that was boyish, despite the beginnings of a beard.

"Good evening M'lady!" He called out. "We're taking donations for the poor. Perhaps you would like to contribute?"

The woman atop the horse smiled. "That is a noble reason for a hold-up, though I am afraid I do not carry a lot of money with me."

"M'lady!" The Amazon sounded shocked.

"Now, Thorn." The woman patted her sword-wielding friend's shoulder soothingly. "Am I correct in beliving that I am adressing the famous Robin Hood?" She asked the brown-haired man.

"You are." He affirmed. "I didn't think I was famous, though."

"Famous or infamous, depending on whom you ask." She said, while removing her necklace and ring. Handing them to one of Robin's men, a man with ear-length blonde hair, she pulled out her coin purse. She pulled out two coins before handing over the rest of the money. "For the inn." She explained. "It's all well and good to donate to the poor, but that doesn't mean I want to sleep in the stables."

"You're not like the rest of the rich folk who come this way." Robin said curiously. "Who are you?"

"I am Lady Rose, and this is my brave friend and protector, Thorn." She motioned to the amazon, who was flirting from afar with the blonde man.

"Oi, looks like that Thorn's taken a likin' to ya, Much" A shifty-looking fellow, probably a pick-pocket, said, nudging the blonde man in the ribs. Thorn immediately stopped her flirting and looked embarrassed. She hadn't meant it to be _that _obvious.

"Good day, Master Robin. Perhaps we might meet again someday." Rose said, bowing her head graciously to the outlaw as she urged her horse forward.

"See you around, Much." Thorn whispered to the blonde man as she passed him. She thought that she had said it quietly enough that only he would here it, but apparently Shifty had better ears than she thought, because he began poking fun at Much.

"Alan, would you stop that!" Much batted his comrade's arm away as the cockney man nudged him in the ribs yet again.

"Come on you two!" Robin called, already some ways into the trees. "Marion's waiting!"

Much and Alan rolled their eyes at each other. They had been on their way to knightley Hall when they had seen Lady Rose and decided to make an easy robbery. Now it was clear that Robin would be making no more side trips.

* * *

Robin, Alan and Much made their way to the outside wall of Knightley Hall, but were on the wrong side of the house to see if their were visitors... like a certain black-clad man who insisted on wooing Marion. While Alan and Much kept watch on the ground, Robin climbed up to Marion's window and peeked inside. Marion was alone, so he tapped on the glass to get her attention.

"Robin!" She grinned happily at him as she pulled him into the room.

"What's got you so happy?" Robin asked, laughing at her enthusiasum.

"My cousin, Rose, just came here for a visit. I hadn't seen her in ages."

"Rose?" Robin suddenly felt very guilty. "_Lady_ Rose?"

* * *

Lady Rose and Thorn made themselves comfortable in their inn room. As it turned out, their two gold coins would have gotten them five rooms, but Rose had insisted the innkeeper keep them. Now Thorn spread out a blanket on the floor, despite the fact that she could have had her own room to sleep in.

"So. Wha'did ya think of that Robin fella'?" She asked, flopping down onto the barely-cushioned wood floor as if it were the softest feather-down mattress.

"He was nice enough, but I know better than to go after Marion's man." Rose laughed. "What about you? You seemed to like that Much fellow."

"Aye. He had an honest face." Thorn said dreamily.

"He also looked quite umcomfortable when you flirted with him."

"Well, I'm usually tryin' ta fight the boys off with a steek, not tryin' to make 'em notice me. I don't have much practice with the flirtin' business."

Thorn helped Rose undress, after closing the curtains, and they both lay down to sleep.

"Don't worry, my dear Thorn." Rose said. "I have a feeling you'll see him again."

"Aye. Especially aftar Marion gets a whiff o' whot Robin did." Thorn agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Guy of Gisborne rode through Sherwood Forest on his way to Knightley Hall. It had been a full week since he had last visited Marion, what with Robin Hood's men keeping him so busy. Although Marion had made it clear that she had no feelings for him, they had had moments of tenderness that had fueled his hope of winning her over.

The sound of galloping hooves and laughter made him stop his horse. He barely had time move aside as a white stallion shot past, with two women, one of them obviously a lady, sitting astride it and giggling like a couple of schoolgirls. He stared after them, then realized that they, too, were heading for Knightley Hall. Kicking his own horse into a gallop, he pursued them down the road.

* * *

"Looks like we got soom coompetition, M'lady!" Thorn shouted over the horse's thundering hooves; a broad, slightly dangerous grin on her face. She was sitting in front of Rose, in fact she was sitting in front of the saddle, as was always the case when they decided to go for a run.

Rose looked over her shoulder at the raven-haired, black-clad man galloping after on his black steed, and grinned as well. "Well then!" She replied. "Let's see what he's got!"

Thorn laughed and spurred the horse on with a shout of "Hyah! Coom on Earnest! Hyah!"

This was going to be fun.

* * *

The two horses, one black and one white, sped down the road, with the former quickly closing the gap between them. While Thorn focused on the road ahead, Rose kept looking back at Guy and making "come on" gestures. Guy reacted by spurring his horse on even more.

Finally, they arrived outside Knightley Hall. Rose leapt off of Earnest with ease, but Thorn's grip had been so tight on the reigns that it took a moment for her to uncurl her fingers (all of which gave off wince-worthy pops). Her fingernails had dug so deep into her palms that they bled.

"Oh, Thorn. Didn't I tell you not to let the adrenaline get the better of you?" Rose said, as Guy rode up. "This is exactly what happened the last time too. Here." She handed Thorn a handkerchief so that the red-head could wipe the blood off her hands.

"Mind telling me what your hurry was?" Guy asked. He wasn't angry at them, just surprised that they hadn't stopped when he pursued them, and he had a half-grin on his face from the excitement. It had been a long time since he had met someone who could out-ride him.

"No hurry, good sir." Rose said. "We were just having a bit of fun. I was always a wild child, unlike my dear cousin."

"Marion? Marion's your cousin?" Guy looked at her and could instantly see the family resemblance. Except for the fact that she had blue eyes instead of green, she could have been Marion's sister. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Guy of Gisborne. Has Marion spoken of me?"

"Marion and I have not talked for quite some time. The only reason I am seeing her now is because Thorn needed to be at her mother's deathbed, so we decided to visit my cousin while we were in the area. My name is Rose, by the way."

Marion came out of the house and immediately ran to hug her cousin. "Rose! You're here! I wasn't expecting you for another hour yet."

"Yes, I know. Sir Guy was kind enough to give us a merry run on the way here, and that made the trip go much too quickly."

Marion turned a skeptical eye on Guy. "A 'merry run'? Guy?"

"Aye! He's gud. I'll give i'm that." Thorn put in. "No' many people can get tha' cloose to Earnest, especially startin' oot wi' tha' mooch distance 'tween 'em."

"That's quite a compliment you just received, Guy." Rose said. "Thorn is very critical when it comes to horse-riding."

"Well, she had best be more respectful of her betters." Guy growled, and scowled when this only brought about a flurry of giggles from Rose and Thorn.

"Well. Shall we go inside?" Marion asked, taking the black-clad man by the arm to keep him from doing something rash. His gaze immediately softened, and he allowed her to lead him into the building. Still chuckling to themselves, Rose and Thorn followed.

* * *

Hidden by the trees, Much watched Robin seeth as Marion led Guy into Knightley Hall. Lady Rose followed, but Thorn paused for a moment in the doorway. Turning, she looked directly at them and winked broadly before following her mistress.

Much blushed and Robin's jaw dropped.


End file.
